No One Knows Who I Am
by Fyerbelle
Summary: Chapter 1 finally uploaded! Relena tries to figure out who she really is and who's body she's in. Please R/R!!
1. No One Knows Who I Am

A/N Hello

A/N Hello! This is a song fic I brainstormed for while I was on vacation, and it's a song fic! It's all about Relena, so if you're anti-Relena, then SSSSPPPBBBTTT on you! Tygerlilee helped me revise it, so thanks Tygerlilee! =)

Disclaimer: sniff, sniff. You guys are MEAN! Gundam Wing isn't mine, and it never will be! WAHHH! I don't own the song "No one knows who I am" from Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. It's the prettiest song!!!

****

No One Knows Who I Am 

By Fyerbelle

"Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain, our economy is suffering!"

"Vice Foreign Minister, colony X18999 wants a war with our colony!!"

"Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain, we need you back on Earth right away!"

Relena Peacecraft-Dorlain pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off the on-coming headache, trying to block out the shouts and annoying comments directed toward her weary form. She was seventeen years old, why did so many people rely on her? Why was she so trusted? Poor Relena now knew how the gundam pilots had felt during the war. They were just children, yet the fate of the galaxy was resting on their shoulders. Now it seemed that it rested on hers alone. Relena Peacecraft-Dorlain, the princess of the Cinq, the queen of the world, and now, Vice Foreign Minister replaced the sweet, innocent daughter of the deceased Mr. Dorlain. Somewhere amongst all the name changes and responsibilities that little girl got lost.

__

Look at me and tell me who I am

Why I am, what I am.

Call me a fool but it's true I am

I don't know who I am.

"Miss Dorlain, your shuttle to Colony X18999 was canceled, so you'll have to stay here for the night. But that's alright, because I'm sure the colony delegates still need your help." A young lady at the departure desk in the spaceport announced to the tired teenager before her. Relena sighed heavily. Yes, they still rambled on about how they didn't trust anyone but her--still needed to drown her in flatteries. Relena Dorlain, free-ranged consultant, negotiating sweet-talker from the Earth. No one knew what lay beneath the heavy costume of the Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain.

__

It's such a shame, 

I'm such a shame

No one knows who I am.

Relena settled her small suitcase on the floor of her decent hotel room and flopped on the bed. Meetings always drained her mentally **and** physicallysometimes certain delegates of certain boundaries got a little violent with each other. Relena always had to restrain them. 

The teenager picked herself up and grudgingly trudged to the bathroom. The florescent lights flickered and hummed noisily as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Relena didn't see a girl seventeen years old. She saw an aged, weak and decrepit looking kid, with hair tumbling from the messy honey colored bun on her head and into her drooping seaside eyes, dark bags underneath them. 

This isn't me. Where is Relena? What am I doing in this body? Why can't I go home?? Where is home anyway??' Relena slid to the floor, memories clouding her vision.

__

Once there were sweet possibilities,

A six-year-old version of herself pranced around in a light pink tutu, her hair twisted into an elegant braided bun. Her foster parents watched with gently laughing eyes as they applauded her graceful dance.

__

I could see, just for me

Then an eight-year-old Relena wearing a white apron cradled a little kitten in her arms as she plodded to the bathroom to retrieve Band-Aids for its wounded leg.

__

Now all my dreams are just memories,

She watched an adult Relena cook and clean and care for a large batch of small children. She saw herself in an adult Heero's arms before he left for work, saw them and their children together as one happy average family–no butlers, maids, or chauffeurs. Just an AVERAGE HAPPY family.

__

Fated never to be.

Relena stepped off the shuttle and immediately noticed Pagan waiting for her. Ever faithful Pagan, who had been by her side ever since she could remember. Did he know who she was?

"Hello, Miss Dorlain. Did you have a good trip? The ESUN delegates are waiting at the main building. They seem to think that colony X18999 is planing on waging war on them. What do you think?"

Nope. 

He doesn't have a clue–and neither do I.

__

Time's not a friend, hurrying by.

I wonder who am I.

"Miss Dorlain? Are you alright?"

"Oh yes Pagan, I'm fine. We'd better get over there now. The trip was fine, and I don't think that **any** of the colonies want to wage war."

"Let's go get your suitcase, Miss Dorlain."

Pagan turned away from Relena, who stifled a sob. He had stopped calling her Relena long ago...now she was a stranger with a formal name. Miss Dorlain.

"Vice Foreign Minister! Thank goodness you're here! You must talk some sense into those crazy lunatics on X18999 !"

"They want another war!"

"Mairemeia is still alive!"

"Off with her head!!"

"They have mobile suits over there!"

"Please!! One at a time! Sir, I assure you X18999 doesn't want a war. There are no more mobile suits and never will be, and I'm very aware that Mariemeia is, in fact, alive--and I see no reason to decapitate a seven year old child." Relena said as calmly as she could. _Why_ were the ESUN delegates such pinheads? Was it the gossip that floated through the wrong ears? What makes them think I have _all_ the answers? Since when am I the only one who can ensure a peaceful future?

__

Am I the face of the future?

The meeting ended, the delegates wrongs were righted, and Relena now sat at her desk taking calls from people who still believed the rumor about X18999. She made sure to add Throttle whoever started the rumor about wars mercilessly' to her to do' list. And some of her callers had even had the nerve to address her as Queen Relena, whom she had hoped would be a piece of forgotten history.

__

Am I the face of the past?

Relena placed the phone back on her desk with a weary sigh. The clock on the wall read one o'clock. In the morning. Everyone else was gone by now.

__

Am I the one who must finish last?

A sneeze escaped Relena as she slipped into the comforting sheets of her bed. That's the tenth time today! I must be getting a cold' She snuggled close to her pillow and closed her eyes. She only had about five hours of rest before the next long squabbling match between delegates, five hours before she went out as the person she didn't know.

Negotiator Relena leaned back in her chair and waited. It was ten o'clock in the morning and no one had bothered her yet. She had taken a nap at eight o'clock, visited the lounge twice, called her mother, and daydreamed about clouds. "I must have cleared up that whole X18999 is starting a war' deal yesterday" she said happily to herself. Then the videophone buzzed, startling her out of her reverie. "Spoke too soon" she muttered grudgingly. "Yes?" Relena looked at the screen. 

"Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain?"

__

Look at me and tell me who I am,

Why I am, what I am

Will I survive?

Who will give a damn,

If no one knows who I am?

"Millarido!?" 

"Hello, Miss Dorlain. I just wanted to inform you of our progress of the terraforming project on Mars."

__

Nobody knows,

Millarido's words were lost to Relena's ears as he dived into a long report about terraforming. He hadn't even called her Relena

__

Not even you,

Little Relena Dorlain, the spoiled daughter of the former Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain was lost forever, never to return. It looked like no one would ever realize that she was trapped in someone else's body.

__

No one knows who I am

A/N Well? How was it? Really stupid? Didn't make sense? TELL ME! Please review, I would love feedback!!!! As Tygerlilee likes to say, feed my inbox!!!!!!!!!

Also, I think I'm going to make this into a series instead of a one-shot song fic. Tygerlilee gave me a GOOD idea about how to go about it. Do you kind reviewers out there want me to do it?

__


	2. The Puzzle of Life

No One Knows Who I Am

Chapter 1: The Puzzle of Life

By Fyerbelle

AN: EeshTook me a while to get this out, huh? Well, You can just consider this your Christmas present! I got a really nice review that convinced me to get a move on, so here 

it is! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I almost forgot to put this on before I submitted! But it's so pointless! For Pete's sake, do you really think some poor fangirl like me could EVER actually OWN a show as good as Gundam Wing??? Yeah right! All I own is a couple GW CDs and one tape!!!!

*FLASHBACK* 

"Ms. Dorlain, you have got to do something about Arthur Milius!"

"The man is crazy! If he's going to be in charge of the weather here on colony X19998, he's got to be sane!"

"He's ruining my flower garden with all that frost!"

"He flooded my basement last week!"

"It's May 5th, for Pete's sake! It should be sunny and bright, not snowing!!"

"DO SOMETHING ABOUT HIM!"

*END FLASHBACK*

Relena Peacecraft sighed and rubbed her temples as her driver drove her down the snow covered road to the weather control building. She was on colony X19998, and it seemed that everyone's favorite thing to complain about was Arthur Milius, the weather man. Apparently, he didn't have much common sense. He had it snowing one day, sunny the next, pouring rain the day after, and frost to freeze the rain. It drove the citizens of the colony mad, and poor Relena had to listen to their complaints. And that drove her mad.

So now she was off to try and talk some sense into the old man.

The driver of Relena's limo parked and Relena stepped out into the knee-deep snow as gracefully as she could. She trudged to the door with her head down, trying to avoid to biting wind that stung her cheeks. Inside the building she was able to peel off her winter coat and mittens and earmuffs and she was suddenly very glad that she had been smart enough to wear a pants suit that day.

Relena walked to the desk at the head of the building and politely asked where she could find Mr. Milius.

"Upstairs, third door to the right. Good luck, ma'am. That old coot is as nutty as a fruitcake. Don't know why they let him be in charge of the weather here." The secretary grumbled. Relena thanked her and went to the elevator.

What am I going to say to him?' Relena wondered as she searched for his door. "How am I supposed to knock sense into him?' She spotted a door that said "Mister Arthur Milius" and knocked nervously.

"Come in!" a scratchy voice barked. Relena opened the door and peeked in. An old man sat at a control panel with his back to Relena. He had a newspaper in one hand and a pen in the other. As Relena neared him, she saw he was diligently working on the crossword puzzle for the day.

"Umexcuse me..." the old man suddenly whirled around to face Relena, his face all wrinkled into an expression of anger. Relena took a step back nervously.

"What's a five letter word for wild that has era' in the middle?"

"Ummferal?" Relena answered timidly. Mr. Milius scribbled on his newspaper and then grinned toothily at Relena.

"Why, you're a smart lass, aren't choo? Well come on in here, you can elp me with the rest of these infernal words." Relena started walking towards the man again and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Puzzles," Mr. Milius began, "are like life. Life is a puzzle, ain't it? That's why I've got ter do these every day. I've been living 76 years, and I still don' got it figgered out."

Relena stifled a giggle at the man's sad attempt at words of wisdom.

"Think it's funny do ya lass?" he croaked in her general direction.

"Wellit doesn't really make much sense, does it?" Relena said quietly.

"That's cause it's a puzzle. Puzzle don't make sense u'til you figger them out." Relena smiled.

"I see."

"Now, what's a 5 letter word for a public meetin'?" the old man rasped.

"Forum." Relena said immediately. 

"Purty sharp, aren't choo?"

"I'm familiar with that word." Relena sighed.

"What is it choo needed, anyway?" Mr. Milius suddenly wanted to know.

"Hmm? Oh, well, I'm Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain and I-"

"Wha!! Yer so young!! Yer the Vice Forin Minister??"

"Yes, Mr. Milius. And the leaders of this colony wanted me to come and talk to you about the, um, weather."

"Ah yes! Bee-u-tiful weather we're having today, right?" Mr. Milius stood up and limped to the window. "Ev'ry things all white and purty!"

"Well, not everyone thinks so. Your random way of controlling the weather isn't really appealing to everyone. Snow one day, sun another, it's impossible for civilians to grow gardens and everything. I came here to suggest that you make your weather like the Earth's. You know seasons! Cold winter, warm spring, cool autumn, hot summerdo you think you could do that?" Relena held her breath. Was she too hard on him?

"I s'ppose I could, fer a purty sharp lass like choo." Mr, Miliua smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Milius." Relena smiled, relieved. "The people of the colony will be very happy."

"Heeeeehhh, I don' care bout them. If they wanted things diff'ernt, they shoulda asked. And you'cn call me Arthur, lass. Now why don' you help me finish this ere puzzle?" Mr. Milius sat back down next to Relena and picked up his pen again. 

"What's a five letter word fer a fictional swinger ending with n'?" Relena smiled for real for the first time in 3 years as she answered.

"Texan."

"Hello, Ms. Dorlain. Did everything go well on colony X19998?"

"It went fine, Pagan." Relena answered as she sat in her seat in her favorite limo. It had taken a while, but Relena had finally gotten used the fact that the man she saw as her Grandfather no longer saw her as a friend. 

The dispute with Mr. Milius was over, and Relena left the colony as the "sun" came out and melted all the "snow." Now that she thought about it, Mr. Milius wasn't as crazy as everyone thought. He was a nice old man, trying to solve the puzzle of life by solving newspaper crossword puzzles. Relena giggled as she thought about it again.

May sixth. It was so beautiful on Earth. The last war had been four years ago, and disputes and problems in the colonies and on the Earth were finally settling down and Relena found herself with quite a lot more free time. Every now and then some random dispute would break out and Relena would rush off to calm it down again. It certainly wasn't as bad as it used to be.

"Pagan, you can let me off right here." Relena announced suddenly.

"Hmm? Ms. Dorlain, we're not home yet! We still have several blocks more!"

"That's okay. I just want to walk now. I need some exercise anyway." 

"Aaah, alright. Just be careful, okay?" 

"Of course Pagan!" Relena flashed a dazzling fake smile and unbuckled her seat belt as the car slowed down. Relena opened the door and stepped out of the car then watched as Pagan reluctantly drove away. She let out a tired sigh then sucked in a large breath of fresh air. It felt so good to be on Earth again!

Relena began walking along the sidewalk, looking in store windows and reading signs. It had been a while since she had been out on her own like this. Children were running around with ruffled parents chasing after them, the sun was shining, and the air was warm. And Relena had quite a bit of spare time on her hands, now that the weather dispute was taken care of. People were finding less and less need of the Vice Foreign Minister now days.

Relena stopped at a store window when an add caught her eye.

Ivars Night School

Hours 7-9

Too busy to go to school during the day?

Can't find the time to buckle down?

Come to school at night when you have time! 

Get your high school diploma and more in just 6 weeks!

142 Safari Street

New Port, CK #45

(684)245-3847

Classes start May 11

Sign up in main office of the school with Mrs. Wu

"Night school?" Relena muttered to herself. maybe I should go. After all, I never went back to school after Father diedand since I have so much spare time, it would be nice to get my high school diploma. Maybe I could even go into medicine or something!' Relena started to get excited. And if I go to night school with a different name, maybe no one will recognize me!' Relena drew a little notepad and pen from her purse and excitedly scribbled down the address. 

"Safari StreetI wonder how far that is from hereI bet Pagan can find it, but I'd rather do this by myself. I'll just go home and take the car myself!' Relena smiled as she put her notepad away and took out her wallet instead. She opened it and took out a laminated card that had her picture on it. One of the few things that she had done recently in her spare time was getting her driving license, but she rarely ever got the chance to use it since Pagan always insisted on driving her every where. Now I can drive by myself!' Relena grinned at her license and put it away as she started walking home at a quicker pace.

"Can I help you dearie?" Relena smiled at the sweet old lady at the front desk.

"Yes, I would like to sign up for 11th grade night classes." Relena responded.

"Never got to finish school, eh? Well, that's what we're here for! Just fill out this form, okay?" Relena took the form and pen that the woman offered her and read through it slowly before writing anything down.

Relena Craftpeace'

AN: So how was it? If anybody wants me to write more, than review this story!!!! If I don't get reviews, I may continue writing the story, but I won't post it! So PLEASE review!!! And have a Merry Christmas! =)

Cheers

Fyerbelle


End file.
